Floating
by SeriouslyIt'sMine
Summary: DH reposted. set after return of thunder pt.3. Dustin gets a quetion answered. please RR
1. Default Chapter

FLOATING  
  
Hiya everyone this is my first fanfic so be nice!!!! Disclaimer: Not mine, never owned them, don't sue me Thanks K then on with the show!!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"HEY" a voice called out.  
  
Dustin Brookes jumped up into a ninja pose ready to attack any threatening enemy.  
  
"Whoa, down boy" the voice chuckled.  
  
"Hey Hunter" Dustin said relaxing again, sitting back down looking out into the ocean.  
  
"What you doing" hunter asked sitting down next to him, also staring into the ocean but casting glances at Dustin every now and then.  
  
"Just....thinking" Dustin sighed.  
  
Hunter shifted so he was facing him "really? What about" he asked. He obviously hit a nerve.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean" Dustin snapped getting to his feet "I am actually capable of thinking you know"  
  
Hunter looked hurt his brown eyes looked darker "geez, sorry" he muttered getting to his feet "I'll go then".  
  
"Wait" Dustin yelled running to catch up with him.  
  
"Sorry" he shrugged "sometimes the airhead jokes really get to me". He looked so hurt. Hunter was quite taken aback by this, he would often call him an air head or ditzy but he never realised how much it bothered Dustin.  
  
Hunter smiled as he caught a glimpse of Dustin's big puppy dog eyes. "Well Blake's the only person ever to call me a dumb blonde and I had him in a headlock for a week" He said trying lamely to cheer Dustin up.  
  
Dustin laughed and sat down again after a minuet or to he signalled for Hunter to sit next to him.  
  
"So.....what were you thinking about" Hunter asked again after practically an eternity of silence.  
  
"You honestly want to know" Dustin said with a smile turning to face the crimson ranger.  
  
"I honestly want to know" Hunter laughed rolling onto his stomach so he was staring up at him.  
  
"I was thinking.....I was thinking what it would be like to go up in one of those ball things is it all cool and stuff?" Dustin said sheepishly.  
  
Hunter burst out laughing (much to Dustin's annoyance), when he had stopped he looked straight into Dustin's eyes. "It's kind of like floating" he said quietly "you're on a cloud not really knowing where you're headed but everything kind of melts away and you're just....floating"  
  
He leaned in towards Dustin and their lips softly brushed together. Quite surprised Dustin nearly pulled away but finding he liked it, didn't. As the kiss got more passionate, Dustin sunk to the ground with hunter on top of him; he felt Hunters thumb caresses his cheek as he ran his fingers through Hunters hair.  
  
Finally, both needing oxygen, they parted  
  
"A bit like that then" Dustin said panting slightly  
  
"Yeah" hunter laughed "a lot like that"  
  
They both laughed as hunter got up from on top of Dustin and sat on his lap; they both stared into the ocean longer watching the sun set. Suddenly Hunters hand slipped Dustin's taking by surprised, smiling his kissed the back of it lovingly.  
  
"Do you know what" his whispered tenderly into Hunters ear. Hunter turned to look at him with a clueless expression on his face. "I think I like floating".  
  
Hunter smiled and planted a kiss on Dustin's cheek but Dustin cupped his hand round his face on sweetly kissed his lips.  
  
Hunter snuggled into Dustin "me too" he whispered under his breath. -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
WELL?!! What do you think? Should I end it or carry it on. It's up to you. PLEASE REVEIW  
  
lol TvRox 


	2. In his arms

Floating- In His Arms  
  
Thank you so much for all you reviews. I made me feel loved. Thanks to: _melly, Crimson-Ranger, Moonlit Sea, Z, CamFan4Eva, CrimsonHurricane and Makia Durron_. I love you all for reviewing me, it's amazing to know people READ my story let alone enjoyed it.  
  
I had a few formatting difficulties with chapter 1 hopefully it will be better this time but I'm new at this remember. Anyone got any tips e-mail me please!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never owned them, please son't sue  
  
OKAY- enough rambling. Lets it get it started  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Much later, Hunter and Dustin were still sitting in each other's arms. The sun had fully set by now and it was colder than before, neither of them minded though. They were so comfortable together; they had spent most of their time talking. Firstly it was all sports and TV shows but it had got deeper. Dustin had explained very specifically how he was not an air head but only managed to think of 3 reasons. Hunter had become really quiet now staring at the stars.  
  
"Dustin" he said after a while  
  
"Yeah" Dustin replied lazily, half asleep  
  
"I want to tell you something..." he said quietly "...about my family"  
  
This woke Dustin up immediately; he took his arms from around Hunters waist and sat up facing him. He took Hunters hand and kissing it gently said "I'm not pressuring you, when you're ready"  
  
Hunter smiled, looking at the ditzy brunette and seeing his beautiful brown eyes full of love and devotion towards him made up his mind. "I trust you" he whispered.  
  
Dustin stroked his cheek making him shiver.  
  
"I...." hunter started but was cut off by a loud voice boom through the forest.  
  
"HUNTER" I echoed. This made Dustin jump straight up into another ninja stance.  
  
Hunter chuckled "down boy, do you do that when anyone approaches"  
  
"When I don't know who it is" Dustin shrugged  
  
"Well, that was Blake" Hunter assured him. Hunter started to walk towards Blake's voice, but was stopped by Dustin's strong arm grasp his.  
  
"What are we gonna tell him" he said worriedly, this caught Hunter out, he never thought about it. He didn't know how Blake would react. Dustin was more worried about Shane and Tori.  
  
"How bout, we find out what WE think about us, before we think about them." Hunter said after a minuet of thought.  
  
Dustin smiled "so there's an 'us' then?"  
  
"Of course, Dumb ass" Hunter smiled "you don't think I'm going to let a hottie like you get away do you."  
  
Hunter laughed as he took Dustin's hand. They walked through the forest away from the cliff where there lives ha changed for ever. They actually looked like a couple for a few moments until Hunter abruptly let go of Dustin's hand as Blake came into view.  
  
"DUDE, where have you two been, we practical sent out a search party for you" Blake said giving hunter a manly one armed hug.  
  
"It's good to know we were missed, eh Dustin" Hunter joked turning towards him. Only Dustin saw him mouth 'It's gonna be okay' Dustin nodded, as Hunter added 'we're going to be okay' with a wink.  
  
Dustin sighed "yeah it's great to know some people care" he said answering Hunters previous question. "It's nice to know you care" he whispered squeezing hunters bum slightly as they walked.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
WELL!!!!! THE REVIEW BUTTON IS RIGHT OVER THERE!!!!!  
  
LOL TvRox 


	3. the aftermath

Hey!! It's me FINALY. Sorry it's been so long, damn you writers block!! Thank to all who reviewed; especially to Jenny who really shifted me into writing this!!   
  
Standard disclaimer- please again don't sue!!  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
It had been nearly a month since Dustin and Hunters fateful meeting on the cliff and they were sill as strong as ever. Blake had left on a factory ride a couple of days after, which gave Dustin the chance to spend most of his time at Hunters apartment. They would lie in bed for most of the day only really rising for meals and bathroom breaks. It was amazing how comfortable they were with each other; major secrets, fears, doubts and embarrassing moment had been shared between the lovers in complete trust.   
  
They still hadn't told anyone about them though. They had decided not to after a long heart felt chat and to be honest the excitement of hiding their relationship was more appealing that having everyone judge them. They had found it easy to hide their love. Shane was on his national tour and with Blake away from home too they only had to worry about Tori and Cam. Tori was too wrapped up in her own life and boyfriends to notice that Hunter and Dustin were conveniently out of the room at the same time. And Cam!? Well Cam didn't really have much time now he was sensei of the academy. There had been many close encounters thought, which made Hunter and Dustin love their relationship even more!!  
  
The closest was at storm chargers one morning Hunter had forced Dustin out of bed to go to work.  
  
"Meet me in the store room in 5 minuets" Hunter whispered half way trough the shift.  
  
"What?!!" Dustin squeaked in return immediately dropping the bike part he had been holding.  
  
Both boys bent down to pick it "you heard me" Hunter whispered again flashing Dustin a trademark grin which sent him all weak at the knees.  
  
They gathered the smashed pieces off the floor and Hunter shuffled of to the store room giving Kelly a quick excuse as he went. Dustin just stood there thoughts running thought his mind. What if they got caught? What if Kelly found them and she fired them for slaking off? What if.....? Suddenly Dustin realised it had been more than 5 minuets and Hunter was probably waiting for him. All Dustin's thoughts and worry's seem to melt away all that mattered was there was a very attractive blonde waiting for HIM in a room somewhere. All that mattered was would be able to feel Hunters soft skin and taste his sweet lips all these new thoughts in his head Dustin sprinted to the store room.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"I thought you weren't coming" Hunter said, his eyes lighting up when he saw Dustin scurry into the store room.   
  
"I always come for you" Dustin winked.  
  
Hunter grabbed Dustin's heads and their mouths crushed together in raw passion, their tongues caressing each other. Hunter let out a small moan which deepened the passion even more, getting caught up in the moment Hunter found the hem of Dustin's  
  
obnoxious yellow t-shirt and was trying to gently tugging it upwards. Dustin's strong hands stopped him however; pulling back slightly "Hunter we could get cau..." he whispered but was stopped by Hunters mouth. Pulling back again, Dustin put a hand to Hunters cheekbone smiled slightly feeling the warm skin to his, "what was I saying" he laughed  
  
"Dude, I have no idea" Hunter laughed pulling his boyfriend into him again. Suddenly the door opened and Hunter pushed Dustin away with some force. Quickly he bent down pretending to rummage in boxes trying to stop him heart beat out of his chest.   
  
"Hey guys, Shane's on TV!!!" Tori said nearly jumping in excitement, apparently not noticing that the two boys in front of her were trying to recover from major heart attacks.   
  
"Be right there Tor" Hunter smiled, watching her practically bounce away. Shutting the door he kneeled down next to Dustin "now I remember what you were saying" he laughed.  
  
Dustin looked at him and breathed out a long breath. "Dude I think my heart just exploded" he chuckled. Hunter smiled before giving him a quick peck on the lips and leaving the room to join Tori on the sofas.   
  
When Dustin joined them he sat down next to Hunter who promptly grabbed his hand behind a pillow. Dustin smiled to himself, they had been lucky this time but next time he wasn't so sure.  
  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Sorry about the wait I recently broke my hand and it's kinda hard to type with a cast on, any sloppy typing live with it!! Please review, it only takes a second and it brightens up all the horrible rainy English days! Thanks :)   
  
LOL TvRox 


End file.
